Identity Crisis
by Amaya of the dark night rain
Summary: Not to long after the Inuyasha gang finished the jewel and sealed away Naraku they decided to have kids,So did Shippo, Miroku Sango, and Sesshomaru So now they are all grown up and going on their own uhh 'adventure'. Read, and review please!
1. Oh my god! I'm their daughter!

**_A/N: Hola, this is a semi-sequel to the story that we haven't even finished yet. Oh well, you don't really have to read that story to get this one, but there are just some inside jokes and the same characters. That's all…so have fun reading and then reviewing._**

_**Identity Crisis **_

_**Chapter one**_

_Oh my god, I'm their daughter!_

"So where are you?" Kat asked over the cell phone line.

"Um somewhere in Japan, I'm so happy I don't have to be wandering around feudal Japan anymore…I was ready to kill so many people." Rayne replied as she walked up a large set of stairs.

"Anyways have you heard form Skye lately?" Kat asked.

"Yeah her group gets to go shopping today." Rayne replied as she felt a weird tingle of Déjà vu run through her as she continued up the stairs.

"Okay, hopefully she didn't spend all the money we collected in the past…" Kat replied, then without warning the cell phone went dead.

Confused, but not too worried, Rayne put the phone in her pocket. She looked around when she reached the top of the stairs and found that all of this shine looked really familiar.

"Amaya! Come in sweetie! Dinners ready," a woman probably about 25 or 30 called out.

Not paying much mind to the woman's voice Rayne continued to check around this familiar feeling shrine. She got to a beautiful tree and stopped suddenly. In front of her was a tree, true, however it's what she saw up in the tree that shocked her.

A man, who didn't look older then 20, sat in the tree. His white hair hung down. He hid his hands away, and he was wearing red Japanese robes. He turned his head to her and scuffed before jumping down. Rayne stayed in her spot, wondering about this imposter and secretly hoping the magenta light would never pop up ever again…

"Get in the house brat." A very familiar voice came out of the so called imposter.

"Who are you calling a brat?" She snapped back at him. "Who do you think you are anyways! Ordering me around?"

"Amaya?" The female voice called out in shock from behind.

Rayne ignored the woman yet again, putting her off as the crazy lady. She looked directly at the person who dared impersonate one of her favorite anime characters. Glaring all she could she saw that the guy was surprised. Taking pleasure in this she smirked.

"When did you start acting like Sesshomaru Amaya?" The Inuyasha look-alike grumbled as he walked past her.

"Huh? What?" Rayne questioned as she reached for her cell phone, however instead of a cell phone she pulled out a small pink colored jewel that quickly shifted to magenta when she held it. She glared at the little jewel as if it were offending her. "I just got rid of you! And what did you do to my cell phone!" She yelled at the jewel as if it could respond.

Thoughts went through her mind rapidly and she ran over to the house. As she stared into the dinning room, she busted out with her main question. "Who the hell are you people?"

"Are you feeling alright Sis?" The boy closest to her asked.

In a creepy way, his face was the exact shape as the Inuyasha imposter. His black hair was cut above his normal human ears, bangs that went virtually untamed almost blotched out his golden eyes.

_Wait…golden eyes? Sis? I'm not his sister!_

"Amaya? Maybe you should go lay down." The lady suggested.

She had raven hair that fell to mid back, and deep blue eyes. Her middle was plump with pregnancy. The Inuyasha looking person sat right in front of her eating away.

"No…I just have to use the phone." Rayne, known to them as Amaya, went to find the phone and dial up Kat's number.

Three rings later she picked up, "Yes?"

"Kat?" Rayne asked first.

"Yes…" Kat answered.

"Something really weird just happened," Rayne said, twitching when they called out for Amaya again.

"Tell me about it!" Kat sighed and Rayne could have sworn she heard a firecracker going off.

"You too?" Rayne questioned with surprise.

"If you mean finding out you have a parent from Inuyasha? Then yeah, me too."

She nearly dropped the phone when she heard Kat growl out Shippo in frustration. "Shippo? Shippo's your dad?"

"Let me guess…You're parents are Inuyasha and Kagome?" her friend drawled out.

"Yes," Rayne said in irritation, "And I thought she was dead."

For a moment Kat laughed but stopped slowly, "Oh, have you looked in the mirror yet?"

Without answering Rayne brought the cordless phone with her to a mirror. Pain shot through her skull as she watched normal human ears move up to the top of her head and form white dog ears. It was interesting to see her hair shed all dyes and watch it reveal a pure white head of hair. Then she looked closely as her soft blue eyes seemed to be soaked with blue-gray. The next two things hurt; pointed claws pushed out what she used to refer to as claws and her two canine teeth were replaced by sharper ones.

"Owie!" Rayne whined at the end. Then she remembered someone was on the line, "That hurt!"

"So you finished up quicker than I did I guess." Kat answered nicely.

"Traveling ears hurt…"

"As much as growing a whole tail?"

"You grew a tail?" Rayne asked blinking.

"Yeah…Are you still in Japan?" her friend questioned.

"Yep. Why?" Rayne, now Amaya, responded with her own question.

"I asked Shippo...um, sorry I mean dad if I could 'visit' you." A pause, "Apparently I have a new name, it's Kyota."

"I think mine is Amaya…they keep calling me that."

"That would be your new name, Amaya," she could hear the hesitation with the unfamiliar name.

"We have to find Skye," Amaya said after a moment of silence, "Look, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait. I thought of something."

"What?"

"At least now we're demons…for the most part."

Amaya laughed quickly but said her good byes and hung up. Looking down at her longer nails she let out a sigh and shook her head, "I'm their daughter…"


	2. Interesting Life

**_A/N: Welcome to the second chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and reading…review again okay!_**

**_Identity Crisis _**

**_Chapter two_**

_Interesting Life_

After calming down the slightest Amaya took a sniff at her own wrist and smelt a faint cherry blossom. She mumbled an, 'At least I smell good,' before finding a door on the top floor that smelt strongly of her scent.

As soon as she stepped in there screams of horror bubbled up from her throat. Kagome and Inuyasha were right behind her less than a minute later. The half demon stood in front with his ears down from the decimal that Amaya's screaming had reached.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha tried to get out over her insanely long yell of fright.

Finally Amaya cut off and howled, "Pink!"

She may not have noticed but jagged blue stripes appeared on her cheeks, one on each, and her eyes glimmered red –the iris turning molten gold. Then she started to claw at her baby pink walls, hot pink covers, and florescent furniture. With a fury of a crazed demon only Inuyasha could restrain, she continued to destroy her 'room' until he did just that –he grabbed her from behind, Amaya kicking him in the shins.

"She's lost her senses!" Kagome said with little tears in her eyes.

"No, she found them," Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.

Amaya broke away from her father and raced down the stairs. She went out into the shrine, miraculously finding paint, and darted back up to her room like a mad woman.

She opened up the caps with her claws by shoving her hand through the lid. Amaya started tossing paint everywhere, splattering her parents in black. After minutes and minutes of stunned silence, she finally calmed down enough to speak and the changes reseeded.

"I'm sleeping in the living room," she grunted out between clenched fangs, "And I'm redoing this…place when Ka—Kyota gets here."

So she left, distraught and disgusted, with a –what she deemed- 'safe' blanket and pillow. Amaya never really got to sleep; she didn't feel like she needed any at the moment, so she ended up thinking. Her topic? Life in general.

By the time morning came Amaya had been distracted many times. Her senses, which had heightened x10, kept her on the edge. It wasn't exactly that it bothered her; it was more like she kept hearing everything around her.

Akamori, her brother, came down in his uniform of black with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why god? WHY!" Amaya chocked out as she was reminded of Hojo.

"What's the matter sis?"

"Do you want a hole in your head?" her voice calm, but anger replaced it when she finished, "Because don't think I'm afraid to put one there!"

With tears in his eyes Akamori ran back up to his neon green room.

"Kagome what did you do to him?" Amaya groaned and fell back onto the couch.

"She babied the two of you, that stupid girl." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the stairs.

"Neh, he's messed up…"

"Feh, what's gotten into you? Finally get a brain?"

Amaya growled and glared at him, "Yeah, I tried yours…but it was too small."

"That's cause your head is big."

"Bigger than yours." She sniggered.

Inuyasha merely let out another "Feh" before stalking off into the kitchen. It was official…he was pouting.

Kagome chose that time to come down. "Amaya? Do you feel alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"I don't know, I thought you might have a fever or something. Akamori just told me that you said mean things to him…" her motherly concern could choke a whale.

"I just told him the truth. It's not my fault the wimp is a cry baby."

Kagome stared at Amaya in shock, calling for Inuyasha in a shrill voice. He came, grumbling but he came. "What now wench?"

"Inuyasha? I think something's wrong with her…" Kagome said as if her daughter was not in the room.

"Don't worry so much." Inuyasha folded his arms, "She smells the same, she just grew a backbone."

"But Inuyasha--!"

"Hey! Quit talking about me!" Amaya's eye twitched as her fingers cracked.

"I told you: Don't worry about it." Inuyasha's voice just further irritated both females.

"I'm going for a walk."

"But honey, what about school?"

"I'm sick," Amaya blinked, "Or does that only work for you?"

She, Kagome, turned to Inuyasha with her finger up in a scold. "This is your entire fault, you jerk!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You rubbed off on her!"

"That's a good thing idiot! I couldn't stand them anymore if the were both wimps!" Inuyasha shouted in relief.

"Oh! SIT BOY!"

And down he went, to the amusement of Amaya, with a loud thump. With another laugh, she grabbed Kagome's wallet and walked out of the house. Her pace was faster then most people and people stopped to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" Amaya growled and shoved her clawed hands into her jean pockets.

"Damn it," she cussed as her claws ripped the pockets at the seams.

"Where is Hot Topic anyhow?"

"Higurashi!" A medium toned male voice called out to her side.

Amaya didn't pay attention, not used to having that name did wonders to help her ignore callings, and continued to move down the streets. She pulled her hoody up and glared at everyone that paused to stare. The mall was insight when the voice from earlier called out.

"Amaya! Wait!"

Stopping she spun around to come face-to-face with a Hojo Wanna-be with sandy blond hair. "Hi. Hey, why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Cause I'm going to the mall."

"But Higurashi! It's not right to ditch classes!" he said with wide eyes.

"It's also not right to flip people off," she gave him the sign right in front of his face, "But that's not stopping me is it?"

Gulping the teen backed up with a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry, I'll just swing by when you're feeling better."

"Hey! What do you mean by that shitface?" she yelled after him.

By that time though the blond teenager was already blended in with the crowd, so Amaya simply walked into the mall and found the nearest store with bunches of black and red.

…

A few hours later Amaya reemerged with quite a few bags on her arms.

_I should have taken the car too, damnit._

So with much more patience than she wanted to have, she made her way home. Or at least where she was sleeping for now. She made no vows about spending her time near that prep of a fourth demon brother of hers. (She loathed to even think about the relationship between them.)

Flopping down on her new red blanket Amaya stared at the white roof,

_That's got to go_

…

A week or so later Amaya had gotten somewhat used to living with her new family. Used to it being the key word, didn't mean she had to like all of them.

During that time she and Inuyasha had gotten into many verbal fights, Kagome played the understanding mom with a temper towards the father, and Akamori had officially earned the title of 'Preppy Wimp.'

"This place is driving me insane!"

With an upbeat chime the door announced someone's presence. Kagome went to get the door after she wiped her flowery hands over her plump middle.

While she did that, Amaya took her chance and got away from her sibling. Walking upstairs she was unready for the water balloons thrown at her back.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," a very familiar voice said. "It was Shippo's idea."

"Kat?"

"Yeah," her friend replied. Her red hair was streaked with silver –thin lines through- and her eyes were gold. Her tail, which was a mix between a fox's and a dog's, hung down to below her knees with a creamy fur color.

"Shippo is going to die."

"He's in the living room."

Amaya walked down to the living room and snuck up behind Shippo. He had been too distracted by talking with Kagome to notice her.

"This is what you get for the water balloons," the irritated female said as she bonked him on the head.

"That wasn't nice sis." Akamori stuck up for Shippo, only to get bonked on the head too. He whimpered and cried.

"Man, he's a wimp." Shippo whispered and covered his pointed ears.

Amaya rolled her blue-gray eyes and walked back to Kat, reminding herself to call her Kyota.

"Having trouble?"

"I'm not used to claws; you'll have to excuse that." Kyota's gold eyes narrowed as Amaya smirked. The fox-dog mix pushed a few strands of hair behind her Elvin like ears carefully. That was when Amaya noticed the reddish stripes on Kyota's wrists.

"Don't tell me…"

"Huh?" Kyota blinked.

"The stripes…Are you related to fluffy?" Amaya's eyes were amused.

"Yeah, he's a grandpa that acts more like a cousin…"

"Oh, I see." Amaya nodded, "When do I get to meet him? Hopefully he isn't as scary as last time."

"Hopefully…Cause I don't have the doggy necklace."

"You can't 'Doggy' him anymore?"

"Nope…" Kyota sighed, "That sounded really wrong."

"Wow…at least we're still the same people. Our minds take everything wrong."

The other teen just laughed.

"So, how much have you found out?" Kyota asked and frustrated pushed her long bangs out of the way.

"About?"

She rolled her eyes, "That means basically nothing…"

"About what!"

"This life, your life, everything in general."

"My brother is a wimp." Was the first thing out of the dog demon's mouth. "Inuyasha is my dad, Kagome is my mom, and I was a prep."

"Interesting life."

_A/n: Well thats it for the second chapter, please review for me cuz I want some! Okay well see you all soon!_


	3. I wouldn't mind doing it more

_A/N: Hello and welcome back to Identity crisis. This is the third wonderful installment in our story so read review so on and so forth, and you better review because if you don't I will send my army of tabby cats to you when you're sleeping so they can eat out your little hearts. _

_**Identity Crisis**_

**_Chapter 3: I wouldn't mind doing it more_**

The next day, after settling Kyota and Shippo in a guest room, Amaya had finally remembered they have forgotten about Skye. Also…Amaya had not let go about the Jewel eating her cell phone. In addition, the fact that the jewel was still with them was slightly irritating.

"Oi, Kagome?" Amaya called out as she sucked on some Dr. Pepper, but fixed herself at Kagome's small glare, "Okay, hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked with a large smile, how utterly creepy

"Where is Souta?" she questioned. "I mean the twerps not here, so where is he?"

"Don't talk that way about your uncle!" Kagome reprimanded, "But don't you remember? He's in France with Sakura, getting ready for the wedding in a week with her fiancé."

Amaya brushed it off but as she heard her cell phone ring tone, the exact same one she has for Skye. Kyota came down the stairs with a twitching eye, her lips curled into a frown.

"What the freak is that noise? Shut it UP!" she called and her eye continued to twitch as the phone continued to ring.

Amaya got up, set her soda down, and tried to find where that noise was from. If she was right then she hadn't lost her cell phone!

"THAT STUPID JEWEL STOLE MY PHONE!" Amaya yelled as she pushed out of the door and went towards the noise.

Kyota didn't follow behind her as quickly, instead she looked over to the shrine steps with wide eyes. Amaya left her friend there without another thought as she tried to locate where that ring-tone was coming from. She finally heard it the loudest at the base of the God tree, just right inside of the protective gate.

"I knew that jewel ate it." She glared at the tree and held up the jewel in her hand, "I hate you." She told it.

"Hey Amaya?" Kyota called from her side.

Amaya didn't answer but started to dig up the ground where she somehow just knew it was buried. Her claws were very helpful, but soon she just started to dig with handfuls. The quarter demon was so caught up in digging that she didn't even notice the two people that came up to her.

Kyota laughed nervously and gestured to Amaya, "And that would be your niece…"

"So I see," The male voice said as Amaya dug up a small treasure chest.

The mentioned teen started to claw at the thing that dared to capture her ringing phone. "Why wont you break!"

"Maybe it's a strong thing," Kyota said.

Amaya turned to the new person and did not give a thought to who he was as she grabbed the thick sword strapped to his side. She pulled it up high and brought it down on the chest, "DIE!"

Kyota did the sweat-drop expression and Sesshomaru, the male standing beside her, narrowed his eyes. Amaya kept hacking at it, even as the lock turned to rubble. Finally, after everything was destroyed she threw the sword.

Inuyasha had just started to come up the set of stairs as the sword came racing at his head. "What the hell! Sesshomaru!" he yelled after jumping over it.

"It was not I, little Brother," his voice was somewhat mocking.

"I know it was you bastard. That was YOUR SWORD!" Inuyasha bellowed, "IT ALMOST SLICED OFF MY HEAD!"

"Pity, it had been so close," Sesshomaru said. This caused Kyota and Amaya to laugh, but soon Amaya tried to make amends for her mistake.

"That was me!" she held up her hand and tried to find a place of reception for her cell, "Sorry."

Inuyasha clenched his fists but tried something Kagome had shown him many years now, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…" he paused, his face still contorted in anger, "Kagome! Your thing didn't work, AGAIN!"

"AMAYA!" he yelled as he walked closer.

Amaya let out an 'eep' before going over to Sesshomaru and grabbing onto his white sleeve as she successfully hid her face behind it. "Help me! He's evil, don't let him touch me!"

Kyota laughed, but tried to hide that fact and looked down at the forgotten cell phone. She could faintly hear the distressed, staticy call of Skye.

"Hola?" Kyota answered in the cowering Amaya's place.

"Kat!" Skye questioned, near panic. "Help me!"

"Hold on," Kyota held her hand over the speaker.

She looked to see Sesshomaru being pivoted around by Amaya as she hid from her own father, who's face was just as red as his outer jacket. Sesshomaru for the moment seemed to be amused, if the light inside of his eyes was anything to go by. Oh, and the smirk on his face was a big give away too.

"Let go of my kid," Inuyasha forced out of clenched teeth.

"Am I restraining her? I believe you are getting worse, if your own pup can not stand you."

Amaya looked out from behind Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Burrrrn…"

Kyota laughed heavily and tried to get back into talking order to handle Skye, "Sorry…something very, very funny just happened…"

"Oh well, help me!" Skye cried out.

"Why, what's the matter?" Kyota blinked.

"I'm in a wedding shop, in France, in a white dress with this scary blond lady that keeps chirping in something I don't understand!" There was an easy indication that she was upset and panicking, her voice was rising and speeding up.

"Hold on," Kyota said and covered the phone speaker again, "OI! RAYNE! SKYE'S IN TROUBLE!"

Amaya stopped and stepped away from Sesshomaru's back. She looked back at him and decided to grab his sleeve and pull him along, just in case. "Come with me shield---I mean Sesshomaru."

Quickly she sidestepped towards Kyota and picked up the phone. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Skye whimpered, "This lady keeps saying I'm getting married..."

"eee, to who?"

"I don't know!" Skye said.

"Are you being called any other name?"

"Sakura, but what does that matter? I don't WANT TO GET MARRIED!"

"Where are you?"

"I TOLD YOU FRANCE!" Skye, or Sakura, kept shouting.

"Okay, hold on. Wait, did you say Sakura? Hey, you're my cousin!" the last part was said in a slightly happier tone then the rest.

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

"Okay, whatever…we're coming. Bye," Amaya said and hung up on her.

She turned to everyone else and pocketed her phone, this time making sure it wasn't by the Shikon no Tama. She looked to Inuyasha and gave him a glare as he was about to yell at her for earlier. Amaya set a quick pace into the house and called out for her mother.

"We need to go to France."

"Why?" Kagome asked with worry and set down her battery spatula.

"Because Sakura wants us to go."

"Oh, how sweet." Kagome said and rubbed her hands on her apron, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came stalking in there, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes in what seemed to be a constant glare. "What do you want now?"

"Amaya wants to go visit her cousin, isn't that sweet?"

"No, its stupid. I don't want to go anywhere, especially near Souta's mate." He frowned but you could see part of him wanted to go, it's just the other part of him was bigger and meaner.

"Her name is Kelly-Lee and you know it," Kagome told him over her shoulder as she went to the desk. She unlocked a drawer and pulled out a small wooden box full of money.

"Here Amaya." She handed her a wad of money, causing the younger girl's eyes to widen at how much was there.

Kyota grabbed Amaya's sleeve and started towards the door. Kagome stopped them, with small tears in her eyes. Both of them looked at her and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kyota asked.

"Don't you remember? It's our holiday; we hold it every other year so you can get to know your close family…"

Amaya frowned, "Then why aren't Sakura and Souta here?"

Kagome smiled, probably thinking they were both going to stay, "Souta and Kelly-Lee had so much to do to help Sakura with her wedding in France that they couldn't find the time to make it. I'm sorry; I know how much you enjoy Kelly-Lee's visits."

"Yeah, probably not anymore," Amaya mumbled under her breath and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Again, the mother of Amaya stopped them.

"To France."

"But aren't you going to stay?" if you were to look at her right now you would have thought someone close to her just broke her heart, but actually she was experiencing those nasty things called mood-swings.

Amaya looked at her, looked at the money, then back to Kagome. "I guess we could go tomorrow…"

"Great!" Kagome clapped her hands together in joy. "I know you'll love it this time! I mean, it's your's and Kyota's turn to get presents!"

"Presents?" Amaya's attention was finally caught.

"Uh huh, one from each household silly. Come on; don't tell me you've forgotten! It's tradition!"

"Well, that settles it we're staying until tomorrow night." Amaya said and nodded, "But then we're leaving. Sound good Kat- I mean Kyota?"

"Yeah, besides this is going to be interesting." Kyota said and mimicked her fingers in the malicious tapping. "A family reunion of demons and shrine people…I can't think of anything better to see."

By that time Kagome had happily gone out of the main room and told Inuyasha about how this reunion is going to be exciting. It was easy to see that neither brother's cared too much about it, though at least Inuyasha pretended to be happy about it.

Amaya started to count the money, her eyes getting wider all the time. "Oh wow, she gave us a lot."

"How much?"

"Put it this way, we can go to America, France, India, China, Africa, and Australia with no problem for a month and have money to spend."

Kyota looked at her as if she were crazy, "That…is…a lot…"

"Yeah," Amaya blinked and then looked over to the jewel on the table as it sat so innocently.

"You know, I think I like the jewel now."

"Why?" Kyota tilted her head and blinked.

"Look at how much money we got to go save Skye, Sakura or whoever, I wouldn't mind doing it more."

_A/N: Okay just incase you didn't get it the first time review for us so we can continue writing this damned story…_

_Rayne, Skye, And Kat…_


End file.
